Just Another Day in Santuary
by crittle247
Summary: What happens when noting big is happing in Sanctuary and it's just another day? Crazyness, boredom and love...
1. Default Chapter

Just Another Day in Sanctuary  
By: 4Christ247  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to whoever owns  
"Mutant X,"  
  
Spoilers: What happens when noting big is happing in Sanctuary? And it is  
just another day.  
  
Note: I know some people have done a story a normal day for Mutant X. But this popped in my head when I got a writers block with my other story. So I  
hope you guys like this one.  
  
Reviews: Please Please Please write reviews, I want to know if you like my  
story.  
  
***************  
  
One night at Sanctuary, Jesse Kilmartin was getting ready for bed. Striping of his sweaty clothes he jumped in the shower, to try to wash the day away.  
  
The whole day he and Brennan had been working out in the Dojo, fighting holograms and beating up on each other. Of course they stop every now and then to eat and take a break, but besides that they were in the Dojo. The girls went out shopping and then to a club. Adam was in the lab the whole day, so they had no interruptions.  
  
Getting out of the shower he brushed his teeth and got into his favorite pajamas- black sweats and a white muscle shirt. Turning off the light, he climbed into bed he fell asleep.  
  
But something was lurking around in his room. Slowly it moved closer to his bed avoiding the things that lay on his floor. Then suddenly the thing jumped onto Jesse's stomach that Brennan used as a punching bag a few times. Jesse waking up by this thing, he turned on a little light by his bed and saw a face smiling at him.  
  
"Shal what are you doing?" Jesse asked in a very worn-out voice.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you and Brennan had a good time working out.So?"  
  
"So.What?"  
  
"Did you have fun?"  
  
"Well if you called Brennan using me as a punching bag, than ya we did have fun."  
  
"That's good. I'm going to let you go back to sleep."  
  
"Wait, that's all you wanted to ask me." Jesse asking, not believing that she woke him up from much need sleep to ask him one small question.  
  
"Um, Ya."  
  
"Shal couldn't you have waited and had ask me tomorrow?"  
  
"I guess.Oh well. I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning." Shalimar said, planting a kiss on Jesse's forehead, as she got up and left the room. Once she had left, Jesse turned off the light and went back to sleep.  
  
Shalimar was walking passed Brennan's room when she heard him talking in his sleep.  
  
"You know I think there is some chemistry between us."  
  
'Man Brennan. Even in his dreams he's hitting on women.' Shal thought.  
  
Right when she was about to go into her room, she saw Adam working in the lab. Wondering why he is still up, she went in.  
  
"Hey Adam." Shal said as she sat down in a near by chair, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Shalimar, what are you doing still up?" Adam asked as he faced her.  
  
"I could ask you the same question. What is so important that you have to stay up? Nothing is happening, and you need your sleep."  
  
"It's nothing Shalimar. You-"  
  
"Then you could get some sleep."  
  
"Ok." Adam said as he turned off the computer. He knew Shalimar won't let him win, because she was right. Getting up he and Shal headed to their rooms.  
  
"Goodnight Shalimar."  
  
"Night Adam."  
  
With that Sanctuary became dead quite, with the exception of Brennan sleep talking. 


	2. The Next Day

***Chapter 2: The Next Day***  
  
Adam and Emma were up early eating breakfast. Adam was getting up to go to the lab, when he saw Jesse wobbling towards them. Seeing Jesse struggle when he tried to make breakfast and coffee made Adam smile.  
  
"Looks to me that you and Brennan over did it yesterday." Adam said.  
  
"Ya, my whole body is in pain. You know, your body doesn't hurt the day you work out, but man does it now."  
  
"You know Jesse, if you keep it up you will be too sore to fight the bad guys when they come." Emma said as she filled her bowl with more cereal.  
  
"Yes, but when they do come, I'll beat them in no time."  
  
"But you know the third day is the most painful day after you over do it."  
  
"Very true, but it is a good pain."  
  
"And passing out is good pain?" Adam asked looking at Jesse.  
  
"You PASSED out Jesse?" Emma asked very stunned.  
  
"I wouldn't say that I passed-"  
  
"Yes you did. Brennan had to carry you into the lab. You were out for 10 minutes," Adam informed.  
  
"Jesse!"  
  
"What? I just massed out to long that's all." Before Emma could say anymore, Brennan and Shalimar came walking in.  
  
"You in pain Jess?" Brennan asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Just a little bit." He replied.  
  
"Shut up Jesse." Emma said, "You barely could make your breakfast let alone coffee. Adam was laughing at you."  
  
"I knew you were lying, smart ass."  
  
"Looks whose talking." Shalimar said as Brennan tried to sit down, "You can't even sit on your own butt."  
  
"It figures, he kept falling on it." Jesse said.  
  
"Ok so we're both pretty beaten up, but at lest I didn't pass out,"  
  
"YOU passed out?!" Shalimar asked looking at Jesse with concern.  
  
"Can everyone stop saying that I passed out. It was nothing. I just held my breath to long and I blacked out."  
  
"Jesse, passing out and -" Emma got cut off when a piece of toast came flying her way. "How dare you." She said as she threw a spoon back at Jesse.  
  
"Ow! Man a spoon hurts more than toast." Jesse said as he was rubbing where the spoon had hit him  
  
"Jesse you are such a big baby." Brennan said as he drank some coffee, not knowing that it was Jesse's.  
  
"Hey that's mine." Jesse said in a boyish voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That is my coffee."  
  
"Damn it Jesse. Why didn't you tell me before I drank out of it? Here." Brennan said very discussed, giving the mug back to Jesse.  
  
"I don't want it now, you drank out of it." Jesse replied handing the coffee back to Brennan.  
  
Adam was just standing to the side watching his 'children' arguing about meaningless things. Seeing them having so much fun made him smile. Any day that they were doing nothing, or nothing was happing, they would always start acting crazy. It was then, when he saw Brennan and Jesse pushing the mug with coffee in back and forth. Knowing that it will spill and get over someone, he walked over and his fathering side kicked in.  
  
"Ok that's enough." Adam said putting up the mug, "Do I have to separate you two?"  
  
That made Emma and Shalimar bust up laughing. Then Brennan and Jesse realized how childish they we're acting and also started to laugh. Adam walked away shacking his head at the silliness the team was showing. The girls started laugh so hard that they started to cry. Because Brennan and Jesse were in more pain every thing they laugh, and that just made them laugh even more. 


	3. After Lunch

***Chapter 3: After Lunch***  
  
Shalimar and Emma were cleaning out their wardrobe, throwing out clothes that they can't fit into anymore or it lost their interest. Brennan was in his room reading after he and Jesse played, or tried to play, a game of pool. Jesse went to the computers to check his mail. Then, being really bored, hacked into Gemoxe's computers. Adam was in the lab working on daily thing, but got interrupted by a phone call from one of his contacts.  
  
"Hello Adam, I got a new mutant that needs to be placed in the underground."  
  
"Hello to you to. Well tell me what you know, and I'll send my team on it."  
  
Jesse was just about to log off and get some food to eat, when Adam came walking up to him.  
  
"Jesse have you seen the girls?"  
  
"They're in their rooms, why?"  
  
"There is a new mutant I want them to put into the underground. I want you to find a file on a Chloe Steele and up link it to the helix."  
  
"Adam, Brennan and I can go we're doing nothing, besides the girls are cleaning out their-"  
  
"I don't want you guys to go, because the GSA might show up and you and Brennan are in no condition to fight."  
  
"That's not true, we might be sore but we can take out a few agents."  
  
"You guy can't even walk with out looking like a couple of old men. Now I don't want to hear another word, just find that file." Adam commanded as he left to find Shalimar and Emma, leaving a disappointed Jesse to find that file. 


	4. Boredom

A/N: Hey sorry it took me so long to upload another chapter. Typing takes a  
day and a half. Well I hope you like this one. Keep up the GOOD and  
WONDERFUL reviews. Thanks  
  
***Chapter 4: Boredom***  
  
"How about this one?" Emma asked Shalimar; as she held up a bright red dress with black lace.  
  
"Um.I don't know. I would-" Shalimar got interrupt as Adam came in.  
  
"Girls I need you to rescue a new mutant. Jesse is linking the information to the helix. So I need you to go this instant."  
  
"Ok Adam." Shal said as she and Emma dropped what they were doing and headed to the hanger.  
  
Brennan was coming out of his room, when he saw Emma and Shal heading to the helix. Walking up to Jesse, he saw him depressed and board.  
  
"Hey Bro what's happing?'  
  
"Oh nothing, just that Adam sent Shal and Emma to put a new mutant into the underground." Jesse replied.  
  
"Why didn't we go?" Brennan asked a little bit annoyed that he was left out of a mission.  
  
"Well Adam said that there might be some GS Agents showing up and he didn't what us to get into a fight."  
  
"Why we can fight. We can beat their ass down in a heart beat."  
  
"Again Adam says we are too sore to fight, and if we did get into a fight we could really hurt ourselves. So he left us here."  
  
"What are we support to do. I'm board to death."  
  
"I don't know. Read, clean, can't work out so I guess we just sit back and stare at the wall."  
  
"I don't what to do nothing. I have to do something." Brennan whined.  
  
"Then stop crying about it and do something."  
  
"But what to do." Brennan thought out loud, pacing in front of Jesse.  
  
"Go to Adam and ask him to give you something to do. I'm sure he'll have something."  
  
"But it will be as boring as doing nothing." Complained Brennan as he continued to walk back and forth in front of Jesse.  
  
Getting really annoyed by this Jesse said, "BRENNAN! Stop it man, you're making me go crazy. If you want to wear out the floor do it somewhere else just not in front of me."  
  
"Fine." Brennan said shortly as he stopped his pacing. "So.what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing really, Just sitting here talking to you. Why?"  
  
"Wanna work out?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I would like to be able to walk tomorrow. And Adam wont let us, that's why he did not send us on the mission is because we can't fight." Jesse said making it very clear that he did not want to work out.  
  
"We too can fight-"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Silence fell over the two guys. They didn't know what else to say or do. For five minuets they just stared into space, trying to think of something to do.  
  
"I've got it." Brennan said as he jumped out of his set fast, making Jesse jump out of fear.  
  
"What is your problem? You crazy-"  
  
"Crazy what?" Brennan asked as he made electricity in one hand.  
  
"You crazy person." Jesse said in an 'I'm-just-joking-please-don't-hurt-me' kind of way.  
  
"Ya that's what I thought."  
  
"So, why did you jump up like a." Brennan gave Jesse an 'I will kill you' look. ".like a.why did you jump?"  
  
"Well smart ass, I'm going to work on my bike." Brennan said as he started to leave Jesse and head for the garage.  
  
"Oh, Did Adam finally buy you a tricycle?"  
  
Turing around Brennan shot two fingers worth of electricity at Jesse's computer, causing it to shoot out sparks and shut down. Smiling Brennan watched Jesse's cursing and jumping out of his chair. Brennan satisfied, left Jesse and headed to the garage, not to work on his motorcycle but Jesse's new car.  
  
A/N: You like? If you give me more reviews I'll give you another Chapter. ( 


	5. Collision Course 101

***Chapter 5: Collision Course 101***  
  
Brennan went to work on the 1952 Packard Parisan Coupe that Jesse got a few days ago. Despite the fact that Jesse will kill him if he found out, Brennan still wanted to play with it. Looking around the key cabinet, he wasn't able to find the keys. At that moment Brennan realized that Jesse hid the keys so no one could take the Packard for a little joyride. However that did not stop him. Brennan formed a bolt of electricity and sent it towards the car, making it unlock.  
  
Smiling, Brennan said to himself, "Life is great" as he opened the car door, and popped the hood open.  
  
Looking at the engine, Brennan was amazed at how this old model car has such a big and fast engine. Just looking at it, made him want to drive the Packard. So getting back into the car, Brennan stared up the car with some electricity.  
  
Opening the garage door, Brennan (not knowing that the car was in reveres) put the petal to the metal. And what happened next was a total mess. The Packard blasted into reverse and was heading into a wall. Not having the keys, Brennan could not turn off the car and since he stared to panic he didn't realized just to step on the brake. So the car smashed into the 3- inch-thick plate of glass that separated the garage to the hallway that lead to Sanctuary's nerve center.  
  
Jesse was fixing up the computer that Brennan fried early today. When he was finished, Jesse sat down at the computer and was about to turn it on. When he pressed the on button, he heard a very loud noise of glass braking. At first he thought it was the computer, but then Adam came running in.  
  
"Jesse what the hell was that." Adam asked concern.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Thinking for a moment of what that strange noise could be Jesse and Adam both looked at each other and in unison they said "Brennan."  
  
"Jesse do you know where he might be?"  
  
"He said he'll be in the gar." Jesse stopped himself when he realized what might have happened. "He wouldn't". Getting up Jesse started to run to the garage, with Adam right behind him.  
  
Once they reached the hallway, Jesse stopped in disbelief. The Packard smashed in between the glass wall, with broken glass, and car parts scattered over the floor. As Brennan was getting out of the car, he started to apologize to the not-so-happy mutant walking towards him.  
  
"What the hell Brennan!"  
  
"Jesse, man I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.to."  
  
"To hot wire my car. To drive it with out my knowledge. To demolish my car into 3 inches of glass!"  
  
"I didn't hot wire the car. Jesse, man like I said I am so sorry. I'll do anything to make it up."  
  
"Well you can start by cleaning up this mess you made. And then you get to bye Jess here a new car." Adam told Brennan. "And anything Jesse tells you to do."  
  
"I told you Adam will have something for you to do." Jesse said smiling as he walked away.  
  
Brennan looked around at the mess that he just made, Adam left and came back with a broom and handed it to Brennan. "Here knock yourself out." Adam said, walking away.  
  
"Smooth Brennan.very smooth. Jesse better not tell the girls." Brennan said to himself, as he stared to sweep up the glass. 


	6. Losing Patients and Sparks Flying

A/N: Special thanks to goldstranger, brigitta1, fiery feral, telempath and to everyone else who left wonderful reviews. You and your reviews make me feel good about the story and makes me write more. I have finished writing  
this story and I started writing a sequel, but typing it up is the hard part. The more you review the faster I'll type and upload. So thanks once  
again. And don't forget to review.  
  
***Chapter 6: Losing Patients and Sparks Flying***  
  
Shalimar and Emma was about to fly into the hanger, when the helix started to act up again.  
  
"Dammit. Not again. Why is it every time we take this hunk-of-junk out it always brakes down." A frustrated Shalimar said to Emma. She was mad that she didn't kick any GSA butts.  
  
"I don't know Shal. All I know is that you need to calm down, ok?"  
  
"Fine. But it is not my fault that I lost my patients with that new mutant."  
  
A few minutes later they were able to land the helix, but now the door wounldn't open, and this made Shalimar a little bit angrier.  
  
"Adam, Shalimar and I are trapped in the helix." Emma said into her com- link.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The door won't open. Send Brennan or Jesse to get us out before Shal destroys the helix."  
  
"Jesse is on his way."  
  
Jesse came to the helix with the sound of banging. Knowing that Shalimar is the one making the noise he could not blame her for doing that. She's not one to keep locked up. Lifting his hand to his mouth the spoke into his ring, "Shal if you could step away from the door, I could phase the door for you guys to get out."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good." Furthermore, he placed his hand on the door, and with a single exhale he phase the helix's door.  
  
"Finally." Shalimar said as she walked out and headed to the lab to talk with Adam.  
  
"Thanks Jesse." Emma said as Jesse inhaled making his arm and door back to normal.  
  
"No problem. So what happened? Why is Shal all ill-tempered?"  
  
"Well no GS Agents showed up and the new mutant was giving Shal a hard time."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well the mutant was a canine feral. So a cat and a dog, not a good mach."  
  
"That's true. Well I guess I'll start working on this old bird here. See ya." With that good bye Jesse phased himself into the helix.  
  
***Inside the helix ***  
  
Jesse realized that the door was just not jammed it was completely damaged. 'How did this happen' Jesse thought 'it looks like it went thought hell and back.'  
  
"Oh goodie. First Brennan destroyed my new car, and now I have to fix this piece of junk."  
  
'Lucky Me'  
  
After bringing shocked four times and every last bit of patients gone, Jesse was able to get the helix's door to open. But when he pushed the button to open it, the door only opened half way.  
  
"This piece of crap!" Jesse yelled in frustration. But before he could damage something, Emma managed to get through the door.  
  
"Hey cutie."  
  
"Hey." Jesse managed to say.  
  
"Having a little bit of trouble with the helix?"  
  
"What do you think?!" Jesse snapped. "Sorry, this hasn't been the best afternoon."  
  
"Ya, I saw Brennan cleaning up a mess. Did he destroy one of his cars?"  
  
"No. It was my NEW car."  
  
"Oh...Well I think you need to stop and take a break. You didn't eat lunch and if you don't stop, you are going to break something and it will just add on to the things that you'll have to fix." Emma said as she gave Jesse a shoulder rub.  
  
"Ya you're right."  
  
"I'm always right."  
  
"But you know I could just have Brennan do this."  
  
"But you'll have to redo it after."  
  
"True...very true."  
  
Getting up, Jesse threw his tools down and phased him and Emma through the door, since he was too tired to squeezes through the little opening. Walking back to the main area in Sanctuary, Emma stopped and faced Jesse.  
  
"Jesse, how about you go take a shower, since you're all smelly and sweaty- "  
  
"Well thanks." Jesse said very scarcity  
  
"Well you are. Anyways, take a shower; get comfy while I'll make you some dinner."  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Well ya. Its 5:30, breakfast and lunch is over."  
  
"You take so good care of me." Jesse said planting a kiss on Emma's left check.  
  
"Well someone has to."  
  
Giving her one of his cute smile, Jesse headed to the shower.  
  
Shalimar and Brennan went to the lab to ask Adam if they could go to a club. Adam said yes if they only go ask Emma and Jesse if they wanted to go. Agreeing to Adam's request, they went to find their other teammates. But before Brennan could set foot out of the lab, Adam called out.  
  
"Brennan, I forgot that you are grounded."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go to Jesse and ask him if you could go out, since you destroyed his car."  
  
"Adam..."  
  
"Brennan you brought this upon yourself, and you have to deal with the consecution ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Walking up to the kitchen, Brennan meet up with Shal. They saw Emma cooking some food.  
  
"Hey Em, what are you doing?" Brennan asked  
  
"I'm cooking dinner for Jesse."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Bren, he has been working hard, so I am helping him take a break."  
  
"So you won't want to go to a club with me and Brennan?" Shal asked  
  
"No, I'll pass, and I think Jesse will too."  
  
"Speaking of Jesse, Where is he?"  
  
"In the shower."  
  
"Thanks." Brennan said as he headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Jesse, I need to talk to you." Brennan said banning forcibly on the door.  
  
"What?!" Jesse said opening the door. He leaded against the door frame, dripping wet with a long green towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Can I go to a club with Shal?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Jesse asked as he walked to his room  
  
"Because Adam told me to. I need your ok since the whole car thing."  
  
"Oh that's right." Jesse suddenly stopped which made Brennan run into him, "in that case...no." as he started to walk again.  
  
"What! Hey don't be an ass, 'cuse if you do I'll have to hurt you."  
  
"Dude, I was just messing, don't get all flustered." Jesse said putting up his hands in defense.  
  
"That's what I thought. See ya later...smart ass." 


	7. Dinner and a Movie

***Chapter 7: Dinner and a Movie *** Shalimar and Brennan went to the lab to ask Adam if they could go to a club. Adam said yes if they only go ask Emma and Jesse if they wanted to go. Agreeing to Adam's request, they went to find their other teammates. But before Brennan could set foot out of the lab, Adam called out.  
  
"Brennan, I forgot that you are grounded."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go to Jesse and ask him if you could go out, since you destroyed his car."  
  
"Adam..."  
  
"Brennan you brought this upon yourself, and you have to deal with the consecution ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Walking up to the kitchen, Brennan met up with Shal. They saw Emma cooking some food.  
  
"Hey Em, what are you doing?" Brennan asked  
  
"I'm cooking dinner for Jesse."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Bren, he has been working hard, so I am helping him take a break."  
  
"So you won't want to go to a club with me and Brennan?" Shal asked  
  
"No, I'll pass, and I think Jesse will too."  
  
"Speaking of Jesse, Where is he?"  
  
"In the shower."  
  
"Thanks." Brennan said as he headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Jesse, I need to talk to you." Brennan said banning forcibly on the door.  
  
"What?!" Jesse said opening the door. He leaded against the door frame, dripping wet with a long green towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Can I go to a club with Shal?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Jesse asked as he walked to his room  
  
"Because Adam told me to. I need your ok since the whole car thing."  
  
"Oh that's right." Jesse suddenly stopped which made Brennan run into him, "in that case...no." as he started to walk again.  
  
"What! Hey don't be an ass, 'cuse if you do I'll have to hurt you."  
  
"Dude, I was just messing, don't get all flustered." Jesse said putting up his hands in defense.  
  
"That's what I thought. See ya later...smart ass."  
  
***10 minutes later***  
  
Jesse came out of his room relaxed and very hungry. Walking up to Emma, he could smell the food that was waiting for him. Sitting down he snaked on the food that was on the table.  
  
"Hey Emma, thanks again for doing this."  
  
"What are friends for? Besides you saved our butts all the time." Emma replied, as she put the main course in front of Jesse.  
  
"I should work on the helix more often." He said smiling.  
  
"You could work on the helix as much as you want. But who said that I'll make you dinner every time?"  
  
"Oh so that's how it works. A man's car has to be damaged by his friend, if he wants a good cooked meal." Jesse said as they started to eat the wonderful meal at Emma had cooked.  
  
Two hours later, both younger mutants, went their own ways. Jesse had promised Emma that he would not work on the helix until tomorrow. So instead of getting shocked and frustrated, he went to the lounge to watch a movie. Emma, after cleaning the dishes, went to her room to meditate. But for some reason she could not focus. So she got up and wondered to the lab to talk with Adam.  
  
"Hey Adam, what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh Emma, I'm just doing some resource. I smelled the dinner that you made."  
  
"Adam I'm sorry I totally forgot about you."  
  
"It's ok Emma. I stepped out and got something while you and Jesse were eating."  
  
"I knew Jesse needed a nice good cooked meal."  
  
"Well I'm glad that you did so."  
  
"I'm going off to bed, night Adam."  
  
"Good night Emma."  
  
Emma headed to her room, but before she could reach it, she wondered over to the lounge where Jesse was. Entering the lounge she saw Jesse lying on the couch watching a movie.  
  
"Want are you watching there, big guy?"  
  
At the sound of Emma's voice made Jesse jump up into sitting position. Since he was so in the movie, he did not know she was there. Seeing this, made a huge smile emerge on Emma's face. 'He is so cute when he...when...god he's cute all the time.' Emma thought.  
  
"Emma what are you doing here?" 'That's a stupid question. Why am I all nerves all a sudden? I've never been this nerves around her before."  
  
"Well I do live here. So what are you watching?"  
  
"I-spy, want to join me." Jesse said padding the spot right next to him." 'Please say yes...please say yes."  
  
"Sure, I like this movie" Emma said as she curled next to Jesse. 'He's so cuddly. I wish I could stay like this forever. Always so nice and loveable and-oh my god I think I like him!'  
  
"Good, I like you." 'Holy crap! I did not say that out loud did I?'  
  
"What?" 'Did he say what I thought he said? No he wouldn't...would he?'  
  
"I said good. Cuse I'm not changing it." Jesse said with a smile. 'Thank god she didn't hear me...right? What if she likes me back? She wouldn't...would she?'  
  
'I wonder what Jesse is thinking about. I could read him...NO; I can't only if there is something really wrong with him. But nothing is wrong...yes there is. I don't know how he feels about me, can that be a reason to-'  
  
"Hey Em, do you think Brennan and Shalimar like each other?"  
  
"Shhhh, I'm watching the movie. And yes I think the do." 'Now what was I thinking......oh well, I guess I should pay attention to the movie.'  
  
They didn't say anything else throughout the rest of the movie. Instead the fell asleep near the end of the movie.  
  
Shalimar and Brennan came home to a quite and dark Sanctuary. As they were heading to their rooms, Shal noticed that the T.V was left on. Going to turn it off, she saw her two teammates asleep on the couch. She quickly covered her mouth to stop her from squealing in delight. Emma was curled up on the left side of the couch, with her head on the armrest. Jesse was stretched out using Emma's as a pillow.  
  
"Brennan come here." Shalimar said in a whisper but loud enough for him to hear it.  
  
"What Shal, I'm tired_"  
  
"Shut up and look." She said pointing to the couch.  
  
"Oh how cute...I'll take Jesse to his room and you take-"  
  
"No! Let's leave them alone." Shalimar said. She ran out of the room and came back with some blankets. Carefully she placed them over the sleeping mutants.  
  
"Ok , now can we go to bed?" Brennan asked in a very tired voice  
  
"Yes."  
  
Leaving the room, they headed to their own rooms to sleep. In her room, Shalimar was thinking about what she saw.  
  
'They are so cute together. They should get together. They will make a very cute couple. I wonder if they both like each other...I should play matchmaker. Cuse I bet they like each other but are afraid to tell another. I'll make Brennan help me. Brennan ...he's cute. Jesse's cute too, but Brennan he's a sexy very sexy....STOP! Shal, you are here to get Jesse and Emma together. Once they are together then you can worry about Brennan...'  
  
Shalimar fell asleep thinking about Brennan. But little did she know he was also thinking about her. 


	8. Next Morning

Chapter 8: Next Morning   
  
Emma woke up by the sound of Shalimar and Brennan laughing. For a few minutes she was trying to think where she was. She nearly screamed when Jesse moved around.  
  
"Dam it Jesse!" She yelled, slapping him on the head.  
  
"Emma what was that for?" Jesse said rubbing his head as he sat up.  
  
"You scared me you jerk."  
  
"Well sorry for sleeping 'cause that's what I was doing before you slapped me. I was sleeping. I didn't know sleeping scared you, I should sleep more often just to-"  
  
"Shut up. Why are you being a butt, are you always like this when you wake up?"  
  
"No, I'm always like this when I get slapped across the head for sleeping, then I act like this." Jesse grabbed the fallen pillow from the floor, and put it on the opposite armrest that Emma led up against. Fluffing up the pillow, he went back to sleep, or so he tried.  
  
"Jess what are you doing?"  
  
"Going back to sleep."  
  
"Why Brennan and Shalimar are up, and Adam is probity up-"  
  
"And that concerns me..."  
  
"Jesse stop acting like Brennan." That made Jesse jump off of the couch.  
  
"What did you say?" he said in a serious tone  
  
"I said stop acting like Brennan."  
  
"Don't ever say that again, Ok?"  
  
"Ok." She said very confused  
  
"Lets eat breakfast." He said as he walked out to the lounge, with Emma following behind him.  
  
"Good morning you two, How was your movie?" Brennan asked when he saw them walking up.  
  
"It was good, but I think I fell asleep half way though." Emma said.  
  
"How was your dinner Jess?" Asked Shalimar  
  
"It was the best. It made up for everything that bad happened yesterday. Oh, that reminds me...Brennan?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and me are going car shopping today."  
  
"Man you're rich, why can't you buy your own car?"  
  
"Because I wasn't the one who destroyed it. And Adam told you to buy me a new car."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine."  
  
"Can I come with you guys when you go car 'shopping'?"  
  
"Sure, Emma you want to come?"  
  
"Sure, me and Shal can help you pick a new car."  
  
"No!" Brennan stated  
  
"That's a great idea. Lets leave in a hour or so."  
  
"Ok." The girls said in unison.  
  
Hour Later  
  
Jesse, Shalimar and Emma were all in the Mustang waiting for Brennan. Brennan was in the lab pleading with Adam to change his mind about making him buy Jesse a new car.  
  
"Adam do I have to?"  
  
"For the tenth...yes." Adam was getting a bit annoyed by Brennan and his stubbornness, "You destroyed Jesse's car when you didn't have his permission to drive it, and you knew that you'll have to buy him a new one."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Brennan hurry up and strop complaining to Adam. Get your ass over here." Jesse said over his comm.-link.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You know Brenn, you have been saying fine a lot." Shalmar said.  
  
"Go Brennan. We'll talk later." 


	9. Shopping and Lunch

A/N: Hey guys sorry its been a long time. My sister went into the Coast Guard, so I had other things on my mind. But this chapter is nice and kinda long to make up for you wait. Please review, I love to hear what you guys  
think of my story. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 9: Shopping and Lunch  
  
Once everyone was in the car, they headed out to the nearest car deal ship. A half an hour they arrived at the car deal ship. As they got out of the car Brennan turned to Jesse and said,  
  
"Remember Jess, the car can't be more then the Packard, ok?"  
  
"Sure." He replied as he started to look at the cars. After a few minutes of looking around, they were greeted by a sales man.  
  
"Hello. May I help you with anything?"  
  
"Well my friend here destroyed my car, and now I looking for a new one."  
  
"What car did you have, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"I had a 1952 Packard."  
  
"Wow...So what kind of car are you looking for?"  
  
"He is looking for a nice hot, neon pink, volts wagon." Shalimar said jokily.  
  
"I'm looking for a car that not as expensive as the Packard, but it has to be full of tech. and also very stylish."  
  
"Um, I'm not sure if we have something that fits your description. But I'm sure I can look in to it for you."  
  
"That would be great. Let me give you my cell number, then you can get back to me." After giving the man his number, Jesse, Brennan, Shalimar and Emma got back into the Mustang and went to Burger king for lunch.  
  
"So Jesse you'll let me drive the car right?"  
  
"Well Brennan it depends on the mode I'm in, and how you been treating me."  
  
"What?! I should-"  
  
"You know Brennan you should be happy that Adam is only making you pay for a new car, and not take anything away." Shalimar cut in.  
  
"She's right. so Brennan stop acting like a baby, and eat." Emma said.  
  
"I'm not acting like a baby." Brennan said throwing some French fries at her.  
  
"Not again." Jesse said under his breath.  
  
Emma had returned the French fries to Brennan buy throwing them at him, which started o French fry war. Then Shalimar started to throw some ketchup infested fries at Brennan.  
  
"Hey! You know I don't like ketchup."  
  
"That's why I did it."  
  
Brennan took Emma's little thing of ketchup and hurled it at Shalimar. But he missed her and got Jesse right square on the chest, making his shirt red with ketchup.  
  
"Dammit Brennan!" Jesse said.  
  
"Sorry it was Shal. She started it."  
  
"No, Brennan you did. When you threw fries at Emma." Shalimar said in defense.  
  
"You know I think that we need to go before we get thrown out." Emma said.  
  
"Ok lets go."  
  
They got up, threw away their trash and headed out the door. Not paying attention to the faces that some people made as they walk by (most of the people were old). Once they were outside, Jesse took off his ketchup stain shirt ant threw it at Brennan, leaving him only in his white muscle shirt.  
  
"Why did you throw this at me?" Brennan asked as he hold the shirt away from him.  
  
"Cuse you are going to wash it for me."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Once they all got into the car, and were all settle and one their way home, Shalimar did not waste anytime with letting the others on her little idea.  
  
"Hey guys lets not go home just yet."  
  
"Ya, when was the last time we had a free day?" Emma asked  
  
"Well I Jesse, declare that this day, shall be a free day, for all the Mutant X team members, so that Sparky here, can by me a new shirt and car."  
  
"Here, here!" Shalimar and Emma yelled in agreement with big smiles.  
  
"Hold up. Let get a few things straight, ok. One: Who are you to 'declare' anything. Two: Who gave you permission to call me 'sparkly'. And thirdly: Who said anything about buying you a new shirt?"  
  
"Well Brennan, I don't know about you, but we need a free day, so I don't really care who 'declares' it as long as we get one. And who gives you permission to call me 'smart ass'. And lastly Adam told you to do anything I tell you. So you get to buy me a new shirt, because who got ketchup on it."  
  
"The ketchup will wash out. And if you want get a new shirt, buy it yourself, rich boy."  
  
"Oh the thief is getting touchy."  
  
"Smart ass." Brennan said under his breath, but Jesse was still able to hear it.  
  
"You need to work on your whispering...sparkly."  
  
"So, to the mall it is." Shalimar said trying to stop the boys from getting into a verbal fight.  
  
After three hours at the mall, the Mutant X team headed back to Sanctuary. Emma and Shalimar had ten bags each, filled with clothes. Jesse bought some shirts and some computer stuff for him to play with. Brennan got a new poetry book and a shirt for Jesse. But it was a size to small. You can say it will fit better on a two year old. Once they pulled into the driveway, Emma and Shalimar ran into their rooms to start trying on their cloths. Jesse went to go work on the helix, while Brennan went to talk with Adam.  
  
"Adam do I really have to buy Jesse a new car?"  
  
"Yes you do. Did he pick one yet?"  
  
"No, he's going to find the best one. So it might take some time."  
  
"So what else did you guys do. I doubt you guys took about five hours looking for a car."  
  
"Well around lunch time Jesse 'declare a free day for all Mutant X team member.'" Brennan said mimicking Jesse. "So we went to the mall."  
  
"Well I got to talk to Jesse about 'declaring a free day' with out talking with me. Have fun?" Adam said jokily.  
  
"Ya we did. Anything happen when we were out?"  
  
"No it was quite."  
  
"That's good...well I'm going to work out, or do I have to check with Jesse?"  
  
"No, but can you see if he needs help with the helix. He told me that he'll be working on it, right before you came in."  
  
"Ok I'll check with him."  
  
Walking out of the lab, Brennan headed to the hanger were Jesse was. When he was at the helix he saw the helix door was still suck. So he started to bang the side of plan.  
  
"Who is it?" Jesse asked from inside.  
  
"It's sparkly."  
  
"Sparky! What do you want?"  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"Ya." Without any warning Jesse phased the place where Brennan was leaning up against, making him fall inside."  
  
"Could of warn me." Brennan said getting up.  
  
"Just keeping you on your toes."  
  
"So what do you need help with?"  
  
"Well I'm re-wringing the whole door panel. So I can use your help with that."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Kay Brennan, now take this wire here and connected it..."  
  
"Ow man that hurts." Brennan yelled when he got shocked.  
  
"That's nothing. Try being shocked four times in one...or was it two hours." Just then Jesse's phone rang. "Hello...Oh hey...You did?...That's great...Ya I'll come down maybe in a hour...Great...Ok bye."  
  
"Who was that." Brennan asked  
  
"It was the car deal. They said that they found a car that might be what I'm looking for."  
  
"Well lets go down and see what kind of car you might getting."  
  
"Ok, lets tell the girls. They would probity want to come alone." 


	10. Car Accident

Chapter 10: Car Accident  
  
Three hours later Brennan had bought Jesse a new car. It was a 2004 Mercedes Benzes. The price was a little bit over the cost of the Packard, but Jesse said that he would buy Brennan and the girls dinner and drinks at a club when ever they get a chance to go out. To make up for the extra money that Brennan had to spent. Shalimar said that she and Emma would take the mustang back home, while Brennan ride with Jesse.  
  
"Brennan talk with him, and see if he likes Emma?" Shalimar whispered to Brennan, before they split to the separate cars.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just please do it, for me."  
  
"Ok."  
  
In The Mustang  
  
"So Emma what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking."  
  
"Thinking about what?" Shal said very curiously.  
  
"Um...about stuff."  
  
"Is it about a guy?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Emma please tell me. I'm your friend. If you like a guy, you'll tell me right?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about..."  
  
"About who?"  
  
"...about Jesse..."  
  
"REALLY!" Shalimar yelled in excitement as she looked at Emma  
  
"Shalimar Watch OUT!!!"  
  
Same time in the Mercedes  
  
The guys took a different rout back to Sanctuary. They would ended up at the main road, but of course it would take a little bit longer. That gave more time for Brennan to talk with Jesse.  
  
"So Jesse, do you like Emma?"  
  
"What?" Jesse was a little shocked that he would say something like that just out of the blue.  
  
"It's a simple question Jesse, Do you like Emma? Yes or no?"  
  
"yes..." Jesse said embarrassed that he was talking to Brennan about his love life, "How did you know?"  
  
"Well it's obvious, the looks you give her is dead give away."  
  
"Do you like Shalimar?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Brennan asked in defense  
  
"Well why do you care about me liking Emma?"  
  
"Shal told me to ask you."  
  
"Wow, Brennan Malwary, doing what a woman ask you to do. You must really love her."  
  
"You know this conversation is about you and Emma."  
  
Suddenly Jesse slammed on the breaks, making Brennan to cures out loud, for he was not prepared for that. "Jesse, man what is your problem?" Brennan just looked at Jesse's shocked face. When he did not answer Brennan followed Jesse's gaze to the road. There he found his answer...  
  
Police, ambulance, fire trucks, covered the entire freeway. The road looked like a parking lot, from all the cars that had nowhere to go. News choppers filled the sky, trying to capture what happened. Jesse turned on the radio, and there the two mutants found out what happened.  
  
"...the semi truck lost control, swerved and hit the center divider. A black, I think a ford mustang, swerved to avoid the truck, instead hit another car, a jeep. The fire started after the truck hit the divider. There was only one fatality, the truck driver. The driver in the mustang and passenger in the jeep are in stable condition. And the passenger in the mustang and driver in the jeep are critical condition..."  
  
"Brennan please tell me that the mustang is not the one Shal and Emma are in." Jesse managed to say.  
  
"I don't know but I hope your right."  
  
"...the license plate for the mustang is 4UR236O."  
  
"God no." Brennan whispered. Suddenly with out any warning, Jesse got stormed out of the car and started running to the accented.  
  
"Jesse stop!" Brennan yelled. He grabbed the keys, locked the door and made a fast pursuit for the young mutant. Brennan was jumping on hoods of cars trying to catch him. Finally Brennan grabbed Jesse right before policemen could stop him.  
  
"Were is she?!" Jesse yelled at the policeman, trying to escape Brennan's grasp on him.  
  
"Sir I need you to go back to your car."  
  
"Where the HELL is SHE?!"  
  
"Jess, come on." Brennan said trying to pull him back to the car.  
  
"Who are you talking about, sir?"  
  
"EMMA!" seeing the that the man did not understand, Jesse yelled out "the passenger in the MUSTANG! Where is SHE?!"  
  
"They are going to take her to the Memorial Hospital."  
  
"What do you mean their 'going to'? why isn't she there NOW!?"  
  
"Sir please-"  
  
'He asked you a question, why don't you answer him?" Brennan blurted out; he hate policemen.  
  
"I need a crowbar." a fireman said out in the distance. When Brennan and the policeman looked to where the fireman was, Jesse broke out of Brennan's grip and made a dash for the mustang once again.  
  
"Hey STOP!" yelled the policeman  
  
"I'll get him." Brennan said as he once again made another pursuit. But once he got to Jesse, he pushed him against one of the police vans. He made sure that the only way that Jesse could get out of his grasp, was if he phase, and Brennan was praying that he won't do that.  
  
"Brennan let me go!" Jesse yelled  
  
"Let them do their jobs."  
  
"I could phase her out in no-"  
  
"I know you can, but you can't." Jesse was trying so hard to break free from Brennan's grip. Brennan couldn't believe that he was having a very hard time holding Jesse back. He never knew that Jesse could be this strong. "Jesse listen to me. Listen to me! What would Emma have you do?"  
  
Those words made Jesse stop. He let himself to be held up by Brennan's hold on him because suddenly he lost strength to stand. He then said in a very weak voice, "But Emma...they can't get her out." Tears were threatening to flow, but Jesse wasn't going to show Brennan how weak he became.  
  
"Shal is properly in there too, but I know they will help-"  
  
"But she knew that you loved her. And you knew she loved you back. Emma doesn't know how much I love her."  
  
"I know, Jess...Come on lets go back to the car, get Adam, and wait at the hospital for them ok?"  
  
When Jesse didn't say anything Brennan took that as a yes. Slowly they made their way back to the Mercedes. Brennan got into the drivers set, since there was no chance at all that he would let Jesse drive in the state he was in. An hour later two lanes were opened, the two mutants slowly made their way back home. The whole time either of them talked at all. The radio was turned off, and the only sound, was the tires rolling over the slow and bumpy asphalt that paved a quite road.  
  
As they pulled into to Sanctuary's garage, Brennan turned off the car and got out. "Stay here, while I'll get Adam, ok?" All Jesse did was nod in response. Brennan shut the car door, and headed to the lab. A few minutes later Brennan came back with Adam. Getting into the car; Brennan driving, Adam in the backset: they headed down to the hospital where Shalimar and Emma would be at. 


	11. Confessions

A/N: Hey I am SOOOOOOO sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. My computer got hit with a ton of different viruses and I've been gone for three weeks to visit my sister in Kodiak, Alaska. So I've haven't really had any time. But don't worry I'll have this story done before September :) Then I'll begin to type up part two, "Just Another Day in Paradise".

Chapter 11: Confessions

Adam was trying to find out any information on the two girls and was filling out some paper work. Brennan was pacing around the waiting area, with coffee that was getting cold. Jesse was settled in the fairest corner, of the waiting room, quite as ever.

After all the paper was filled out Adam walked over to Brennan, "So how is he?"

"Still the same. He's been like this ever since he got into the car."

"How are you doing?"

"Been better. This past couple of days have been so fun, you know? But now its a total nightmare."

"Yes I know. I hope they'll be ok."

After a long three hours of a stressful wait a doctor, around his late fifties, came walking up to Adam. They were old friends who went back many years. Once Jesse saw the doctor he came running up to him.

"How are they?" he said with so much concern.

"Both of them will be fine."

"Thank god." Brennan said exhaling

"Can we see them?"

"Yes you can, but they might be asleep still. They are in room 201." Jesse doubled timed his slow walk, to a fast pace, with Brennan right on his heals.

The doctor looked at Adam with a bit of confusion. "They have been very worried about them." Adam said.

"How about you Adam? How are you holding up?"

"I'll be much better when I see them and after I look over their reports."

"Well lets go see them." The two old friends started to walk to the room where the two wounded women lay.

Once they got there, Shalimar was sitting up and Brennan sat by the bed. But across the room, settled in a chair, was Jesse waiting for the one he love to wake from the sleep that had a strong hold on her. He held her hand that was unharmed, and he was moving the few strains of hair that fallen in her face. When Adam walked in, his eyes met with Jesse's, and his heart broke into pieces. Jesse's eyes was filled with so much fear and sadness, something Adam had never seen in his eyes before. Adam walked over to Brennan and Shalimar.

"Hey how are you doing?" Adam asked

"Like I've been hit by a car." She said with a little smile, "Trying to look on the bright side. I'm glad that we didn't die."

"Well nothing is broken or serious damage. But you do have a few burses and sore muscles. So you'll have to take it easy." The Doctor informed.

"How is Emma." Brennan asked.

"Her right arm and leg are broken, some bruised ribs, and a small concision. But she is very lucky. Many people who've been in an accented like that, aren't that lucky."

"How long until we are able to leave?" Shal asked.

"A few weeks for you and depending how Emma holds up about the same. I'll leave you guys alone." The doctor said leaving the room, and shutting the door behind him.

"Shalimar what happened?" Adam asked as he took a set.

"Well I was talking to Emma, about what she was thinking. After a little bit of convincing, she told me. I couldn't believe her, and I guess I turned and faced her for a moment to make sure I heard what I thought I heard. Then Emma screams, "Shal watch out" I look back at the road to see a big rig heading my way. So natural I swerve to avoid a collision only to hit another car."

"Shal what did Emma say that made you look at her?" Since took over her. She didn't look at the two men, instead she looked a pone Jesse.

Keeping her eyes a pone Jesse she said, "Emma said she was thinking about Jesse."

"What?" Jesse said very quietly as he turned his head to face Shalimar.

"She was thinking of you Jess. She was thinking about you when we hit the car." Jesse was in disbelieve. Even when she could have died, she was thinking about the man who was a jerk to her this very morning.

"Jesse, she loves you."

He turned his head back to the woman who loved him. Many things raced through his head. Like what if she never wakes up and then he could never tell her how he feels about her. Or if she dose wake up, should he tell her right then and there that he loves her or should he wait until she comes back home. He wasn't sure. What if Shal was wrong? What if she didn't like him? What if she was just thinking how big of a jerk he was? All these 'What if' or 'Should I' was driving him mad.

Shalimar saw the confusion in his eyes. Turning to Brennan she gave him a look, a look Brennan knew. She wanted to talk to Jesse alone. Brennan walked over to Adam and motioned to the door with a little head nod. Getting up, the two men headed out the door, leaving only Shalimar, Jesse and the sleeping Emma.

"Jesse...are you ok? Jesse talk to me, please."

"Shal are you sure she likes me?"

"Jesse she doesn't like you, she loves you."

"How do you know? You said it your self, she was only thinking about me. I think about you, Brennan and Adam, but it doesn't mean I love you."

"Jesse no girl thinks about a guy that much if she doesn't love him, Trust me."

"Ok." Jesse said turning his attention back to Emma.

After thinking for a bit, Jesse slowly got up. He headed to the door, but before he opened it, he walked over to Shalimar and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you." He said in a whisper. Then he left the room. Shutting the door behind him. "Brennan can I have my keys?"

"Sure." Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed the keys and gave them to Jesse. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to get something." With that Jesse left the hospital.


	12. Happy Ever After

A/N: Hey everyone here is the last chapter. I know I said there will be two more, but instead of having two short chapters I put them together to make one big one. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and read my story. I hoped you all liked it. Well I hope you all love this last chapter. If I get lots of review soon, I'll post up part two faster. Well enjoy.

Chapter 12: Happy Ever After

Once again Emma was woken up by Brennan and Shalimar laughing. And once again she was trying to remember where she was. This time instead of being scared by Jesse, she was afraid that the fact that her whole body ached all over.

"Hey Emma," Brennan said as he walked over to her, "How are you feeling?"

"What happened? Where am I? Why does my whole body hurt? Where is Shal? Where is Jesse?"

"Emma calm down, you and Shalimar were in a car accented. You're in the hospital, and Shal is right over there." He said moving out of her way, pointing to Shal.

"Hello." Shal said waving.

"Jesse left an hour ago. I don't know where he went, but he is fine. Physically speaking that is."

"What to you mean."

"He's been very worried about you. When he found out about you, he ran towards the accident, trying to help you. I got him before the police did. He hadn't talked at all on the way home and coming here." Emma was speechless. She was trying to take in the information that Brennan just told her.

"Emma what are you thinking about?" Shal asked with a smile.

"Just thinking about a guy, that might like me."

"Who?"

"Jesse..." She replied in a dreamy state. Shalimar and Brennan just smiled. Just after she said that, Adam walked in with a smile, followed by Jesse. Jesse walked hands behind his back over to Emma. Red flowers were seen from behind his back. Once he reached Emma, he brought the flowers in front of him, and handed them to Emma.

"Oh Jesse their beautiful, Thank you."

"Emma, you made me realize what love really is. With one kiss, one touch you've changed my life. I've fallen so deeply in love with you. I could never imagine a day go by without you in it somehow. I thought something this special could never come true. But for all the years I've waited, I'm so thankful for you. I want you to know I've committed myself to be by your side until my final day. I'll be there when your happy and sad, every step of the way." Jesse slowly knelled on one knee and pulled a little black velvet box from his pocket. "There is one final thing I want to say to you," he opened the box reviling a diamond ring, "Will you marry me Emma?"

Tears were strumming down her face, and a lump formed in her throat, making her unable to talk. Shalimar also had tears fall down her face.

"Yes!" Emma barely said, "Yes I'll marry you. I love you Jesse." Jesse stood up and embraced her, "I always have and always will." Letting go of her, Jesse slipped the ring on Emma's finger and kissed her.

"Jesse get your big ass over here so I can give you a hug." Shalimar said with tears still in her eyes.

Jesse walked over and gave Shalimar a huge hug, then gave one to Adam and Brennan. Shalimar and Emma gave each other air hugs, after Emma was hugged by the two other men.

"Congratulation." Said the doctor as he walked in, "When will this big day happen?" Jesse and Emma looked at each other, and then looked at the other members. Then all five of them looked at the doctor, and at the same time they all surged their shoulders.

"Well you won't be able to get married for three weeks. Unless you want to be married here, which I doubt." The doctor said jokily.

"So we'll be here for three weeks?" Shalimar asked very displeased.

"Yes. Well you guys need to go, these ladies need their rest."

"We'll be out in a moment." Adam replied.

"Ok." With that the doctor left them.

"Good night my love. I'll see you in a couple of days." Jesse said kissing Emma.

"Ok." She said with a smile.

"See ya Shal." Jesse said.

"Bye Shal." Brennan also said, giving her a kiss." Love you." All Shalimar could do was smile, because that was the first he told her he loved her.

"Good night you too, get plenty of rest." Adam said.

The three guys left the room and headed to Jesse's car. Getting into the car, Jesse and Adam in the front and Brennan in the back, they started home. A few minutes later they realized that they haven't had any food for hours. Of course Jesse realized this first, when his stomach made a very loud, weird noise. So they decided to eat dinner at Denny's, mostly because it was the only thing that was open this late. They pulled into the Denny's parking lot around 12:30am. Walking into the restaurant, they were finally able to rest.

"Man I am so hungry. All that worrying can make a man wilt away in starvation." Jesse said.

"I know that you mean. You're paying right?" Brennan asked as he looked at the menu.

"Uh...oh ya, I'll be paying." Jesse replied as he too looked at the menu.

"Are you guys ready to order?" said a nice old lady. She had a salt and pepper kinda of hair color

"Um I'll have a club sandwich with a diet coke." Adam said.

"I guess I'll have the moons over my hammy, with a coke." Brennan said kinda hessonite.

"I'll have the Philly melt with no onions or mushrooms, only cheese. And can you put mayonnaise on it?"

"Sure. And what do you want to drink?"

"Coke."

"Wow, someone's very picky." Brennan said with Adam laughing.

"What? I don't like onions or mushrooms."

"Ya. Sure. Whatever."

While they were waiting for their food, they were talking about everything, except the accented. They talked about Jesse's new car, filling Adam in everything about the car. When they got their food, around 1 o'clock, nobody talked they just ate for they were starving. Once they were done, they just sat there talking about Jesse and Emma.

"So you're really going to do this. Marry Emma, I mean?" Brennan asked.

"Ya, I love her. And if anything should happen to Mutant X, and we go our separate ways, I don't know what I'll do with out her."

"I'm glad that you are happy, Jess." Adam said

"Where do you want your wedding at, if you have any say in it?"

"I can care less. Where ever Emma wants the wedding to be, is fine with me."

"Do you gentlemen care for anything else?" Their waitress asked

"I think we're done." Adam replied.

"Ok, here's your check. You gentlemen have a nice night." She said, placing the check upside down.

"You too." The three men said.

Jesse picked up the check up and looked at the total. "Not bad." He said as he grabbed his wallet. Placing a few dollars on the table he said, "Well, shall we head home?"

"Lets shall." Brennan said doing a little arm movement as he spoke. Adam laughed at Brennan silly remark, and Jesse just stared at him with a 'you-are-so-dumb' look. After paying the bill, they all got into the car and head home.

Two and a Half Weeks Later

Emma and Shalimar got out a few days earlier, almost good as new. All major injures gone, only sore muscles, slight bruises, and almost heal bones left. Shalimar was so glad to leave, for she saw about to go crazy in that small room, where she could not go out at night and prowl. Emma was glad to leave because she could not wait for nights where she will fall asleep in Jesse's arms as his wife. Emma and Shalimar did a lot of talking about the wedding and what Emma should do. They came to the decision to have a small wedding and have it in a garden or some where peaceful.

When they entered Sanctuary early morning, they girls were greeted by the smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and every other good breakfast food.

"What is this all about?" Shalimar asked Jesse.

"I made my beautiful wife to be and my lovely feral friend some wonderful homemade breakfast."

"Oh so that's way you didn't pick us up from the hospital?' Emma said.

"That's right. I thought a nice meal was a better welcome back gift then picking you up."

"Well you did the right thing." All five of then sat down and ate the surprising meal that Jesse had made.

After they finished the food, they talked about many different things. Adam got up to head to the lab, when he turned to leave he saw them throwing the extra food at each other. Adam left shaking his head, even with sore muscles and broken bones, the team acted like their silly old selves. The place was once again filled with laughter, making it another day in Sanctuary.

The End

A/N: IT'S DONE! I'M FREE! I'M FNIALLY FREE! (Start running around throwing confetti everywhere, stop dead in tracks when realized there is more to write. Starts crying) Well I hope you all like this story, don't cry just yet. Part 2 will be coming soon....IF I get reviews, a whole heap of them. Muhahaha!


End file.
